The present invention relates to a grinding apparatus for cutting instruments having an elongate handle, especially instruments for use in dentistry.
2.) Description of the Prior Art
The grinding of instruments for use in dentistry gives rise to problems insofar as it has to be able to be effected by the dentist or by its technical people, who are not necessarily skilled in this field. Moreover, the apparatus for effecting such grinding must be simple and also permit the grinding of several instruments, which imposes contradictory conditions. Apparatus or machines have been proposed for this purpose which are not entirely satisfactory.